Chaos in the Dreams 2: Child of Mine
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: A sequel to my Chaos in the Dreams fic. Bijou has never had those dreams again. However, she soon meets a child hamster calling her Mommy, yet Bijou had never became pregent.
1. Big Surprise

**Ok, this is a sequel to Chaos in the Dreams.**

**First of all, I'm sorry for not updating my stories in a long time... you see my computer mouse was broken and yeah. But anyway, here's the sequel.**

**

* * *

**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! Bijou's alarm clock was ringing again, she turned it off a smiled. Every morning, she smiled happy that all those weird dreams about her and Shadow were all gone.**

**Today was the day that all the ham-hams get the clubhouse ready for the big event, a party celebrating Ham-ham day. Which is the day when the clubhouse was first built. Bijou got dressed still smiling and hurried down stairs to eat her breakfeast. Later, she washed the dishes and heard the doorbell rang.**

**She went to answer it, and it was Hamtaro again!**

"Oh, Bounjor Hamtaro!" Bijou greeted him.

"Hello Bijou." he said. "The others asked me to help you carry the box full of things for the party."

"Thank you, Hamtaro." said Bijou leading him to the two big boxes.

**After a while getting them outside, Bijou locked her door and they countiued carrying the boxes to the clubhouse. After 1 hour they arrived there, everyone happy to see them. Then they all looked to see what was inside the box.**

"Oookwee!" said Penelope with glee as she put a party hat on her head.

Howdy then blew into a party blowhorn. "That's loud, but nice." he said.

"Oooh, these streamers are lovely." said Pashmina. "There's pink one's too."

"Wow, there's Japanese lanturns too" said Boss.

**After a long while of looking around in the box, everyone started to put the stuff in the clubhouse. Boss and Dexter put the streamers up. Pashmina put the paper plates and that on the table, while Penelope tries to put a party hat on Snoozer, since he can't do it himself. Jingle started to put the fancy chairs around the table and that. While, Howdy put on his kimono and then put the Japanese lanturns up.**

**It ws currently 1:30 PM when everyone finished, the party will start at 5:00 PM. So far they could do anything else while they wait for the party to begin. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.**

"That's strange." said Hamtaro. "The party hasen't even started, yet there's someone coming."

"You silly, it could be the mail-carrier telling us that he sent all our inventations." said Bijou as she went to answer the door.

**There standing there was a green child ham with white ears. He looked alot like Tajiri that died when Hamtaro and Bijou were in 'The World Beyond" a month ago.**

"Mommy, I've found you!" the little ham said hugging him, everyone gasped at the child's coment. Bijou was shocked and surprised.

**Meanwhile, at an old shed far away from ham-ham town. A hamster was sitting neck to a desk drinking his tea. Suddenly, a black hamster fades into the dark background.**

"I've done what you wish, sir." the black ham said.

"Very good Shadow, our 'Time Plan' shall work wonderfully." the hamster drinking tea replied.

**

* * *

**

**Oooh.. what's gonna happen? Looks like Shadow's is back. But how can that be when he died in the last chapter? We'll just have to read the other chapters... whenever I type them that is.**


	2. Name: Yoko

**Whoo... thank you for the reveiws! I'm shocked that I got some more then the last's story's chapter 1... anyway! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**All the ham-hams stared at the little boy-ham in wonder. Boss, Hamtaro and of course Bijou was wondering what the heck this boy ment "Mommy".**

"There must be a mistake." said Bijou still wondering. "How could I have been your mommy?"

"Maybe, he mistoke you for his mommy." said Maxwell.

"True, he dosen't have anything I havein his gene's, by just looking at him." said Bijou.

"But my mommy looks exactly like you, mommy." said the little boy to Bijou.

"Can you tell us about your mommy?" asked Howdy.

"My mommy once went to the 'World Beyond'.." started the boy. "She is the recarnation of the real Princess Bijou. And my daddy was going to marry her until Hamtaro stopped the wedding!"

**By now, everyone was confused now. Hamtaro and Bijou were really wondering now. No wonder the boy looked like Tajiri, he was his son. But, Tajiri had died and how did the boy knew of Hamtaro's and Bijou's wild adventure?**

"Um, what a wild imagination..." said Pashmina sleepishly.

"Thank you." said the boy not knowing what "imagination" is.

"We should take you to the police station, 'cuz you lost your mommy." said Boss.

"But, I've found my mommy." said the boy. "My mommy is Bijou."

"Face it, he's not leaving." said Hamtaro.

**The boy notice Hamtaro and started to get a little mad. He ran up to Hamtaro and kicked him in the foot.**

"Huh?" said the ham-hams execpt Snoozer and Bijou.

"You are the one who stopped the wedding!" yelled the boy. "I hate you."

**Bijou quickly walked up to the boy to tell him something, before he could do anything else.**

"Please don't hurt Hamtaro." said Bijou. "He's my friend, okey?"

"Ok, mommy!" said the boy. "I won't hate Hamtaro anymore because he's your friend."

"Thank you." replied Bijou. "What's your name?"

"My name is Prince Yoko." said the boy. "I'm next in the throne when daddy Tajiri let's me."

"Such a cute name!" said Cappy.

"C'mon everyone, we need to get the party ready!" said Boss.

"What party?" asked Yoko.

"We're having a party here to celebrate Ham-ham Day!" said Bijou.

**After she explained what Ham-ham day is, she introduced him to the rest of the ham-hams, even Snoozer. Yoko, Cappy and Penelope were too young to help with the party, so they played togather while Pashmina watched them.**

**

* * *

**

**Whoo... looks like their's more questions. Do YOU think that the ham-hams will learn that Hamtaro's and Bijou's adventure was real? Maybe yes, maybe no.**


	3. Party

**Whoo... sorry for the long update! But here I am again to countiue! Yahoo!**

**

* * *

**

**Just five more mins. until the party starts. The ham-hams have finished doing their chores and were now waiting for the party to start. Yoko, Cappy and Penelope were allowed to stay up for the party. (Cappy's and Penelope's bedtime is 5 PM. Bijou learned that Yoko's bedtime is the same.)**

**The ham-hams were quickly getting themselfs ready before the 5 mins. were up. Boss combed his hair and finally looked in the mirror, looking at his dashing tux. Bijou had quickly bought some clothes for Yoko to where in the party. Dexter was cleaning his glasses while Howdy picked a apron for him to wear to the party. Finally, a few guests had come and soon many more had came.**

**Yoko was sure surprised to see what a party was like. Lots of people and lots of music, and of course, the food which he injoyed the most. Soon, two guests had came in, Boss and Postie the mallcarrier quickly noticed them.**

"I didn't send any inventations to those two." said Postie drinking some Strawberry fruit punch from his cup.

"And I didn't wrote any inventations to them, too." replied Boss eatting a Sunflower cupcake.

"Maybe they were invited by a guest here..." said Postie.

"Maybe, but who cares." replied Boss.

**One of the unknown guests was in a lovely-shade of brown, while the other one was in a smoky blackish colour. They were talking to eachother before they did anything else.**

"You remember the plan?" asked the brown hamster.

"Yes, but I want to eat something first." replied the black hamster. "I feel like I haven't ate anything in so many months.."

"Ok, fine then." said the brown hamster. "But remember, you rarely eat at all."

**So, the party countiued. The brown hamster was drinking some fuit punch while he watched the black hamster eat tons o' sandwitches and cakes. After a while, the music became slower and everyone went to watch Hamtaro and Bijou slowly dancing in the spot light. This ticked Yoko off a little and ticked the brown hamster a little bit as well, strange.**

**The black hamster ingored the dance, he was standing near the punch bowl looking to see if anyone was watching him, no one was. He quickly, yet quietly took a bottle out of his tux. He opened it and poured all of it into the punch bowl, then he hid the bottle.**

**By now, the dance was done and everyone was back to what they were doing again. Howdy went to the punch bowl and poured himself a cup. This time the fruit punch tasted different but he countiued to drink it. Very soon, he felt dizzy.**

"Hic!" hiccuped Howdy. "Heh, what happened?"

**Suddenly, the drunken Howdy feel onto the floor snoring. No one payed much attention to him.**

"I'm going to get a drink of Strawberry fruit punch, I'll be back." Bijou said to Hamtaro.

"Ok, don't take too long." replied Hamtaro.

**Bijou poured herself some punch and drank it all. And she instantly became drunk. The brown and black hams were watching her.**

"Looks like the plan worked." said the black hamster as they watched Bijou fall asleep with her head on the table.

"Looks like it'll be easy, too." replied the brown hamster. "There's another slow dance with a tiger hamster and the bookworm ham."

**Quiet yet quickly, they carried Bijou outside. Yoko looked around and then followed them. No one noticed them because of the 2nd slow dance.**

**

* * *

**

**The tiger ham and bookworm ham are Sandy and Maxwell. I just put that note for people who don't know.**


	4. Kidnapped

**Whoo, haven't updated as soon as I wanted to update soon. Um.. nevermind what I said. Ahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou slowly opened her eyes, seeing herself in a dark, locked shed. She rubbed her eyes, and saw that she wasen't seeing things. She soon heard two hams talking outside, she put her ear on the door to hear what's going on. The brown and black hams were talking to each other.**

"So, do you think the rest of the plan will work?" asked the black ham.

"Of course it'll work." yelled the brown ham. "We've already kidnapped her, the rest of the time plan will work wonderfuly."

"If you say so, Tajiri." said the black ham.

**Bijou was shocked to hear that, she put her eye through a hole to see what's going on. The brown hamster's fur quickly turned into Tajiri's fur. He was now Tajiri.**

"_But how can it be?_" thought Bijou. "_Tajiri died a long time ago, why is he still alive?_"

**Suddenly, the black hamster's fur turned darker. Then his pink ears became all black. Finally, his eyes, nose and mouth all disappeared. Then his feet and paws all became black. Now he looked like Shadow.**

"_Oh no!"_ thought Bijou. "_Why is Shadow still alive too?"_

**Bijou became so scared, that she feel onto the ground. Tajiri heard her and went inside. There, Bijou was face to face with Tajiri.**

"Oh, and I bet you heard us and saw us." said Tajiri. "Well, who cares."

"Why are you still alive?" asked Bijou. "I thought you died a long time ago."

"True, I did died." replied Tajiri. "But I was reborn."

"Reborn?" asked Bijou.

"My soul went here, looking for you." said Tajiri. "There I met a witch doctor, she made a new body for me."

"A new body?" asked Bijou.

"Yes, it was made of clay, very hard clay." replied Tajiri. "My soul went inside it, thus I was reborn."

"And I was reborn, by a darker magic the witch had." said Shadow. "We had no more use for her, so we killed her."

"Why did you kidnapped me?" asked Bijou. "And what's this 'time plan' you're talking about?"

**Tajiri quickly made a small, wicked smile. Shadow snickered for a bit.**

"You'll know why we kidnapped you in short time." replied Tajiri.

**Suddenly, Yoko went into the shed.**

"Mommy, do you want to know about the time plan?" asked Yoko.

"Yes, yes I do." replied Bijou.

"Very well." said Tajiri. "Shortly after we were reborn, Yoko appeared in front of our very eyes."

"I have a time spell, in the future." said Yoko.

"Yoko explained what will happen for us in the future." started Tajiri. "So, we made up a plan to kidnapp you and countiue with the time plan."

"How will you countiue it?" asked Bijou.

"In short time, you'll know." said Tajiri with an evilish grin.

**And thus, Shadow, Tajiri and Yoko quickly left the shed and locked it's door. Leaving Bijou all alone there.**

**

* * *

**

**Whoo, that was long. But it answered some questions too!**


	5. Chat with Yoko

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. But here's another chapter! Weee!**

**

* * *

**

**Hamtaro was pacing around the clubhouse, full of worry. Boss was worried too. In fact, everyone was worried. Ever since Sandy's and Maxwell's slow dance at the party, Bijou and Yoko were missing.**

"I think it has to do something with the punch bowl..." said Howdy.

"Why is that?" asked Cappy.

"Remember when I feel asleep on the floor?" asked Howdy. "Well, I tasted wine from the bowl and then instantly feel asleep."

"So?" asked Pashmina.

"She could have drank some of the drunken stuff, and then someone could have kidnapped her." replied Howdy.

**Bijou sat helplessly in the shed, thinking of what she had done to deserve this. Suddenly, Yoko came in and locked the door behind him. He was carrying some food.**

"I know how to make jelly sandwiches." he said. "I made some for you in case you were hungry."

"Thank you." replied Bijou before taking a bite into it.

"Is it good?" asked Yoko.

"Yes it is." replied Bijou cheerfuly, but she was still sad that she was locked up in here.

"Why are you sad, mommy?" asked Yoko.

"Because, I want to see the ham-hams again." replied Bijou. "I miss them alot."

"Maybe you can see them again, some day." said Yoko.

"Maybe, hopefully." replied Bijou sadly.

"I've also come here to tell you something." said Yoko. "Tajiri and Shadow are making a room for you."

"Then why do I have to stay in here?" asked Bijou.

"It's because this is the only place where we can keep you here, locked up." replied Yoko. "Until your room is finished."

**Then Yoko took the plate and left the shed, locking the door behind him again.**

**Meanwhile, in Tajiri's new castle. They were taking a break from getting Bijou's new room ready. Tajiri was sitting at his desk drinking tea like he normaly does.**

"Now, Shadow." started Tajiri. "You remember the items we need?"

"Yes, I do." replied Shadow. "I am to get a perfume's scent, a bottle of lust and Chinese tea."

"Good, now go and find those items, alright?" asked Tajiri.

"Will do, sir." said Shadow, fading away into the background.

**Tajiri got up and slowly walked to a glass window, made to look like Bijou. (Not the real Princess Bijou, but the Bijou in the present) Tajiri stared at it with another wicked smile.**

"Oh Bijou, you will be mine." said Tajiri to himself. "Whether, you like it or not."

**

* * *

**

**What will you think will happen now? At least we know that Yoko can only make jelly sandwiches, how cute.**


	6. Finding the Items

**This chapter is all about Shadow finding all three items he needs to find for Tajiri. Can he find them all?**

**

* * *

**

**Shadow was walking around a forest, as if he was looking for a certain hamster. Finally he stopped in front of a mushroom.**

"The chinese tea you created means dreams." Shadow said in front of the Mushroom.

**The Mushroom glowed and then transformed into a Chinese ham, who was carrying a box filled with tea bags.**

"You want my tea, yes?" asked the Chinese ham. "You do know that dreams means life and death? Love also means life and death."

"Yes, dreams, love, life and death are part of the meaning of life." replied Shadow. "I'd like that box of tea bags please."

"So, you want the legendary tea, yes?" the chinese ham asked again. "You may have it if you answer my riddle."

"Tell me your foolish riddle." yelled Shadow.

"Very well." replied the chinese ham. "When you look at my face, it's easy to see. You're looking at you when you're looking at me. What am I?"

"The answer is a looking glass." replied Shadow.

"Correct." said the Chinese ham giving him the box.

**Then the chinese man just turned back into a toadstool. Shadow did nothing but walked away with the box.**

**The next two items on the list is a perfume's scent and a bottle of lust. Shadow faded away, and reappeared in a perfume shop. Shadow did nothing but buy a perfume bottle. He went outside and faded away, reappearing in an old, abanded mansion.**

"Legend had it, that this place holds a bottle of charm." Shadow said to himself. "This is the last item Tajiri needs."

**Shadow walked downstairs til he reached a trap door. Opening it, he walked down the mansion's cellar. There he was in front of a shelf. With only one bottle there.**

"Sure it's old and dusty." he said. "But, it'll do the trick."

**He hastly grabbed it, then fading away the 3nd time. And reappearing in Tajiri's office again.**

"Ah, Shadow. You're here." said Tajiri calmly.

"I have the Chinese tea. purfume bottle and a bottle filled to the brim with lust." replied Shadow.

"Good, tomarrow we'll start number 3 of our plan." said Tajiri with another whicked smile.

**Meanwhile, at the clubhouse. Everyone is still worried for Bijou's safty.**

"That's it!" yelled Hamtaro. "I can't take it anymore, I must find Bijou!"

"But, Hamtaro." replied Sandy. "What if get kidnapped again?"

"Finding Bijou is much more important then worring of me getting kidnapped!" said Hamtaro running out the door.

"Wait Hamtaro, I'M going to be the one to find her!" called out Boss as he ran after Hamtaro. The ham-hams just stopped him.

"HEY!" yelled Boss. "Let me go find Bijou!"

"We should leave this to Hamtaro!" replied the ham-hams. Even Snoozer agreed.

**

* * *

**

**Well, I think it's a little short. Oh well, at least it countiues the plot.**


	7. Escaping and Time Plan

**Hey everyone. I'm SUPER sorry for not updating. But here we are.**

**

* * *

**

**Bijou just sat there in her new bedroom. It has since been 5 days since Shadow found those items. Bijou never knew that Hamtaro was looking for her. And Hamtaro was having trouble trying to find her. As if there were traps everywhere.**

**Hamtaro is now wandering around a swamp, hoping he'll find Bijou. However, he had no idea that someone was watching him. It was Shadow hiding in the trees.**

"_Heh, as you know, there are many traps._" thought Shadow. "_But, you'll never be able to avoid my traps I've set. I'll make sure of that!_"

**Soon, Hamtaro steps on a button, thus the button make a basket break holding some boulders. Thus, the boulders fell on Hamtaro. He just layed there, still breathing but not waking him up. Shadow jumped near him.**

"Hmmm, looks like he arn't dead yet." he said. "Look's like I'll have to do more. Heh Heh."

**Meanwhile, Bijou was now looking out the window of her new room. Gazing into the stars. But then, her eye quickly noticed some pinkish smoke coming out of a hole in the ground. The hole leads to the basement. What could be happening there?**

**Tajiri was in the basement with a giant pot. He was pouring the bottle of lust in. Dipping tea bags in. And spraying perfume's scent into the pot. Then he quickly grabbed a long wooden spoon and stired. Very soon, he stopped and started to sniff it.**

"Hmmm, almost ready." he smiled. "Just need to add a little more scent. Good thing I've sent Shadow to kill Hamtaro."

**Bijou was getting worried. Wanting to escape so bad even more now. What was she to do? The door and windows were all locked. And the vents were too small for her to even squeeze her head in. But, she had to do something.**

"I must escape, no matter what!" she said as she ran into the door. Ramming it with all her might. In a matter of seconds, the door flew open.

"Now's my chance!" said Bijou, but she was quickly stopped by Yoko.

"Mommy, why are you leaving?" Yoko asked.

"I'm going out for fresh air, that's all." Bijou lied.

"But the vents give you fresh air everyday!" replied Yoko, walking toward Bijou as she backed away, futher and futher.

"Um... the vents are broken." Bijou lied again.

"But we check the vents everynight when you are asleep." replied Yoko.

"Ok, I'll tell the truth." said Bijou annoyed. "I want to escape this place."

"Why?" asked Yoko. "My mommy would never ran away from home."

"I know it's hard for you to understand, Yoko." replied Bijou. "But, I must escape."

"No, I love my mommy very much!" refused Yoko. "So much that I won't let her ran away."

**Bijou had no choice but to ran around the mansion, looking for an exit while Yoko chased her. Tajiri couldn't hear anything downstairs through. He was smelling the potion in a bottle.**

"Hmmm, smells nice." said Tajiri. "Very nice, even through it's my first Love Potion ever made!"

**

* * *

**

**Ah-Ha! So, that's Tajiri's and Yoko's Time Plan. The other chapters shall tell us more about the Time Plan.**


	8. Faded Away

**Once again. Sorry for the long update.. I guess. I'm been having ideas. I'm going to make a fanlisting site that's for Tottoko Hamutaro Fanfics (All). Cool Huh? I'll tell you what a fanlisting is later. My fanlisting's site layout will be Chaos in the Dreams themed! Yay!**

**

* * *

**

**Hamtaro felt funny, as if he was upside down. He was starting to wake up. When he did, he WAS upside down, hanging from a rope as if he was going to be dipped in to the swamp waters below him. His eye quickly noticed Shadow snickering at him.**

"Ah, I see you're awake!" said Shadow still snickering.

"Shadow?" asked Hamtaro surprised to see him. "What are you doing to me?"

"You now all those traps you feel into?" asked Shadow. "They were set up by me. Tajiri hired me to kill you."

"So, you're now going to dip me into harmless swamp water?" asked Hamtaro.

"Oh, but the water IS harmful." corrected Shadow. "The water is toxic waste. So posionous that it'll strip your fur and flesh in mins."

"Don't Shadow!" yelled Hamtaro as Shadow was about to pull a lever.

"And why shouldn't I?" asked Shadow still snickering as he pulled the lever.

**The rope was bringing Hamtaro closer and closer to the toxic waste. Hamtaro thought fast and started to swing the rope around, soon the rope broke and he flew right into Shadow, safe and sound.**

"Grrr, DAMN YOU!" yelled Shadow as he grabbed a knife about to stap Hamtaro, but he dodged. Shadow kept on trying to stab, while Hamtaro kept on dodging.

"Shadow, you can be free." reasoned Hamtaro. "You can leave Tajiri's force and be free as a bird."

"I'm never leaving Tajiri!" yelled Shadow. "I was born with magic to serve Tajiri and the real Princess Bijou only!"

**While Hamtaro kept on dodging. Bijou kept on running away from Yoko, searching for an exit as fast as she can.**

"Mommy, let's countiue to play tag!" shouted Yoko with delight, kinda teasing too.

"No Yoko." refused Bijou. "Mommy needs to go out for a bit."

**Very soon, Tajiri surfaced from the downstairs and noticed what was going on. He quickly yelled "STOP!" at the top of his lungs. Bijou and Yoko both stopped and stared at Tajiri.**

"I'm sorry Daddy." said Yoko. "Mommy was trying to leave the house and I didn't want her to go."

"Who let her out?" asked Tajiri angry.

"I did." replied Bijou. "I rammed out of my room. I have to escape and you cannot let me!"

**Suddenly, the locked front doors flew right open. Standing there was a weak Hamtaro with cuts and blood stains all over him. But he still seemed ok.**

"_Looks like Shadow used his knife."_ thought Tajiri staring angrly at Hamtaro. "_Why was Shadow unable to kill him?"_

"Hamtaro!" shouted Bijou surprised, yet delightful to see Hamtaro again. She ran into his arms. She started crying.

"There, there. It'll be alright." said Hamtaro gently rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. He then glared at Tajiri.

"What have you done to Bijou?" asked Hamtaro, demanded to know. "DID YOU RAPE HER!"

**Yoko tilted his head in confustion, not knowing what "rape" was. But he knew this wasen't the time to ask.**

"Feh, I would have." replied Tajiri.

"WHAT!" screamed Hamtaro with anger.

"If only I got her to drink this potion." said Tajiri. "I was about to give her this Love Potion, until you shown up. Now my Time Plan is ruined!"

**Suddenly, Yoko was starting to fade.**

"Daddy! Mommy?" screamed Yoko in horror. "What's happening to me?"

"Oh No!" screamed Bijou running over to Yoko to hug him.

"Mommy, what's going on? Why am I disappearing?"

"You're fading away." replied Bijou. "Because that Tajiri and I arn't a couple, you're disappearing. I do hate Tajiri, but I don't want YOU to go."

**But it was too late, Yoko had all ready faded away. His last (but faint) words were "Good bye...".**

**

* * *

**

**Wow that was long! But good! You never know what might happen next! ;)**


	9. Sent Away

**There's a new rule here at saying that people arn't allowed to reply to their reveiwers on reveiw.. so, I'm sorry. But, back to the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Tears started to drip from Bijou's eyes. Yoko is now gone forever. Hamtaro walked toward her.**

"I'm sorry that Yoko is gone, Bijou." said Hamtaro.

"It's no one's fault." replied Bijou. "I'm just going to miss him, that's all."

"How damnit dare you?" asked Tajiri full of range. "You stopped by plans AGAIN Hamtaro.

"Oh.. so NOW he's full of anger now.." said Hamtaro sarcassticly.

"Shut up!" yelled Tajiri. "Not only did you ruined my Time Plan, but you got rid of Yoko, my son."

**Suddenly, his fur started to get frizzly, while purple sharks moved all over him.**

"What's going on?" asked Bijou.

**Tajiri had started to grow in power, while his whole body changed. Now he was a giant mutant hamster that was still full of anger.**

"My clay body gives me a new power." said Tajiri. "I have transformed into my true form"

**Tajiri's hands aiming toward Hamtaro and Bijou. Sparks zapped Tajiri's hands, as if he was getting ready to zap Hamtaro and Bijou to death. Hamtaro and Bijou hugged eachother in horror.**

"This is the end for us." cried Bijou.

"There's no way to escape an attack like that." cried Hamtaro.

**Before anything else could happen, there was a bright, heavenly light. There, floating in mid air, was the real Princess Bijou.**

"What?" asked Tajiri. "It's the real Princess Bijou!"

**Shadow started to run into the mansion.**

"Master Ta- Huh?" asked Shadow, noticing the real Princess Bijou before saying anything else.

**Princess Bijou said nothing. She closed her eyes and held her paws togather. Her lips moved as if she was singing, but no sound came out. Then green orbs appeared around Tajiri and Shadow.**

"Huh?" asked Hamtaro and Bijou.

"Oh no." yelled Shadow. "It's the Orbs that'll send us to Hell!"

**While Shadow and Tajiri were screamed, the orbs faded away with Tajiri and Shadow. Princess Bijou turned to Hamtaro and Bijou, she smiled and disappeared,**

"Wow." said Bijou surprised after seeing everything.

"Isn't that the girl who teleported us out of The World Beyond during the Earthquake?" asked Hamtaro.

"Yes, she is the real Princess Bijou..." replied Bijou.

**Hamtaro and Bijou then traveled for 5 more days back to the Clubhouse. Everyone was happy. They soon asked about Yoko. Bijou told them that Yoko is dead now. The ham-hams wanted more on the big scoop (big news) about their story. But again, Hamtaro and Bijou wouldn't tell a soul.**

**Hamtaro and Bijou soon really missed Yoko alot. So, Bijou had chosen to go adopt a child at the Children's home. While their, they saw a little baby hamster sleeping in his crib. He looked so much liked Yoko, so they choose to adopt him.**

**The clerk said to Hamtaro and Bijou that there's a rumor going on with the child. It is said that the baby was a recarnation of a now dead child named Yoko.**

**Since the baby had no name, Bijou named him Yoko, after her first son.**

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Happy ending! Yay!**

**Spoiler: Chaos in the Dreams 3: Dark Princess**

**That one will be scary. I'm still thinking if number 3 should be rated T or M...**


End file.
